Life Support
by AliceKnowsAll
Summary: After a devastating car accident which leaves her in a coma, Alice awakens with the ability to see the future. But who is this tortured blonde boy she keeps seeing? And why does she feel so compelled to help him? All human. JxA
1. Traffic Light

**A/N: Okay I know I have like a bunch of other stories I need to catch up on (well two) but I got this idea and I couldn't not write it. Every chapter after this one is in Alice's POV unless stated otherwise. I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do love them with all my heart though._

"Ahhh shit I'm running late!"

The clock on the dashboard blared 8:15. I was fifteen minutes late for our date. It wasn't my fault I wanted a few drinks before dinner. She would understand.

The light at the intersection turned yellow. At this rate I wouldn't make it. I slammed my foot on the gas, laughing freely at the roar of the engine. I have a need for speed. The light turned red as I soared through the intersection. I was in the clear… almost.

I didn't see the girl until I was staring right into her wide fearful eyes. Seconds later was the horrible screech of metal ripping into metal as my Chevy totaled her VW bug.

I glanced around the intersection watchfully. Currently, it was deserted. My car's engine was still purring after the impact. By leaning over the dashboard I could tell both headlights were out. I stuck my head out the window. The bug wasn't faring as well.

The entire passenger side was flattened and folded into the shape of the nose of my truck, leaving a small bubble where the girl lay slumped against the dashboard.

"Hey… hey kid. You okay?" No answer. I waited a moment longer. The girl could be dead. I'd been in a situation like this before and I wasn't going to wait for anymore shit to get on my criminal record. I looked around again to make sure no one was coming and sped off, dialing my cell as I drove.

"Hey babe, I'm going to need your help."

**A/N: There you have it! Please review and let me know what you think! Chapter title is the Ting Tings. They're very catchy so listen if you feel like it.**


	2. Go To Sleep

The bright, glaring light… the leering face obscured by shadows… the ripping screech… blinding pain… and darkness, a long stretch of darkness. Into the darkness flashed images. An abandoned truck, both license plates removed. Uncle Carlisle checking my pulse. Emmett holding a trophy. My mother sobbing into the phone. Rosalie leaving a restaurant followed by a pleading man. Aunt Esme arranging flowers by my bed. My father adjusting his glasses as he read to my still form. Edward pounding away at his grand piano. And a boy, with a pale angel face surrounded by a halo of blond hair, pulling up his sleeve. Resting a blade against his arm with a steadying breath and pulling it methodically across his pale skin…

"No!"

My eyes flashed open. Immediately a hoard of nurses began to buzz around the room, pressing buttons and asking me questions. I stared up at them, too dazed to listen. I couldn't stop thinking about the blond boy with the sad blue eyes. I couldn't focus on anything but the blade streaking across the translucent skin. His suffering struck a chord within me, couldn't sit and watch him hurt. I didn't even know his name.

"Alice?" I looked toward the familiar voice.

"Uncle Carlisle?" The nurses quietly chattered in the background. I didn't bother focusing on them. It was taking most of my strength just to focus on Carlisle.

He smiled. "Yes it's me Alice. We've been very worried about you."

I tried to sit up. Guessing at my actions Carlisle propped me up against a pillow. "How long have I been here?" I looked around at the flowers and stuffed toys keeping a silent vigil around my bed.

"Just under three months." He consulted my charts. "Actually three months to the day."

I shook my head in wonder. Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "I know it must be a lot to handle Alice," He sat down on the edge of my bed. "but we're all going to be here for you every step of the way."

"I know." I looked down at myself. "Is there any permanent damage?"

"Surprisingly no. Aside from the fact we thought you'd never wake up again you were very lucky. There were a few minor cuts and bruises but they've already healed."

I considered my good fortune. "I was in a car accident… right?"

He nodded. "Yes you were. A hit-and-run. You were the only car found at the scene aside from some broken glass from another vehicle. No one has come forward yet but-"

"You found a car without license plates. No wait, you would call something that big a truck right?"

Carlisle stared at me incredulously. "Alice… how do you know that?"

I froze. How did I know that? The images flashed across my eyes again. "I don't know how I know."

Carlisle blinked back his shock and smiled. "You probably just heard the nurses talking." He consulted the charts again. "You can sleep for awhile Alice. I'm sure you're worn out. I'll call your family."

My eyelids began to droop and I struggled against them feebly. Strange that I would be so tired after being in the dark for so long. Carlisle watched my struggle with amusement.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid if I close my eyes I won't wake up again."

He smiled comfortingly. "Go to sleep Alice. I'll make sure you wake up again." He chuckled. "Who knows? By the time you wake up you may want another three months rest." He gathered my charts together and drifted out of the room.

My eyes shut before the door closed.

**A/N: Okay before I forget chapter title is from one of my favourite bands, Radiohead. You should totally check them out, they're fantastic. Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter length should eventually increase as I get more into the plot so if you like long chapters bear with me for a bit.**


	3. Wake Up

**A/N: Chapter title is by Arcade Fire. My brother introduced me to them and they're really awesome so maybe you might like them too. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. Also just realized I didn't write one for the last chapter I don't think. So this counts for both of them. Unless I did write one. Then you can just disregard this. _

"Carlisle… are you sure she's going to wake up?" Mom's always been too worried and overprotective. This must've killed her.

"Yes Mary. I was just talking to her an hour ago. Alice needs her rest." The ever comforting voice of Carlisle.

"I don't see why she needs so much sleep. Hasn't she been sleeping for months anyways?" Definitely Emmett.

"It was more like a sort of recovery mode for her brain. After being out of use for so long the sensory overload probably exhausted her."

"Nahhh. Ali's just lazy." A large finger prodded my side. "Come on Alice. We came all the way out here and you're sleeping." He sighed dramatically. "Such a disappointment."

A loud smack. Emmett muttered a few fowl words. Dad probably walloped him with whatever book he's currently reading.

I stretched over dramatically and slowly opened my eyes, playing oblivious to the snippets of conversation I overheard while waking up. My mother instantly started fluttering around the side of my bed, sniffing back tears. She obviously wanted to hug me but didn't want to break me anymore than I had been broken. "Alice! Oh Alice! You're alive!"

"Of course I am mom. I've been alive this entire time."

She sniffled and buried her face in my father's chest. "Oh you know what I mean." She started blubbering at my dad. "Alistair, oh Alistair isn't this wonderful?"

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Hey Dad."

He winked. "I knew you'd pull through sweetheart."

Emmett was interested enough to drag himself over from the corner of the room he had been sulking in. "So someone finally decided to wake up?"

"Sorry if I was a disappointment Emmett." I smirked at him.

It took him a moment to get it but once he did he grimaced at me and mumbled. "You're lucky you're interesting when you're awake or I'd put you back to sleep again."

Before I could think of a witty reply Rosalie burst dramatically into the room with Edward close on her heels. "Alice!" She tossed her sunhat onto a nearby chair and sat on the end of my bed. "You missed the end-of-school-year sale at Macys."

I jolted upright. "I did!?"

"Sorry to break it to you kiddo but it's the middle of July. Sale ended two weeks ago."

I pictured the yellow sundress I had been planning on snagging in the sale. Me and Rose had torn their catalogue apart circling things. Guess that was a lost cause.

_I was twirling in front of my mirror in the yellow sundress._ I blinked widely. Guess it might still be there.

It took me a second to realize Rose was snapping her fingers in my face. "Alice!" I looked down to see a parcel wrapped in bright yellow paper with a yellow ribbon sitting in my lap. I grinned and started slitting carefully through the paper.

"I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not but I figured if you did you might want this."

I finally got through to the box and opened it slowly. There wrapped in yellow tissue paper was my yellow sundress. "Oh Rose! It's exactly the one I wanted! Thank you so much!"

She smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. I had to rip it from the claws of some overweight beast who was convinced she was 'extra small.'"

I giggled. It was so nice to be awake again. I looked over her shoulder. "Edward."

He grinned. "Alice." He shooed Rosalie off the bed and she instantly lapsed into conversation with Emmett, who snatched her sunhat before she could sit on it.

I looked around the room. "Where'd all the parents go?" Did everyone just up and ditch as soon as they knew I was awake?

Edward laughed as if he could hear my thought in my question. "Esme just arrived and she needs some help getting some stuff up to your room."

I sighed. "You have to tell your mom to stop buying me things." Esme had always spoiled me and Emmett as if we were her own children.

He chuckled. "You know it makes her happy. She says you're all practically family and family takes care of family." He eyed all the monitors around the room. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "A little confused and wacked out but I'm not in pain."

He watched me critically as he placed his hand on my forehead. "You're not hot anymore."

"I was hot?"

He laughed at how my question sounded. "You were running a fever last week. 104. You must've caught some sort of viral infection in the hospital. Carlisle didn't give us too much information." His expression darkened. "We all thought it might the beginning of the end… but you're okay now." He brightened up again.

I pondered my possible death and the freaky flashes of things I had been getting since I had started to wake up. Did running a temperature screw with my brain? Why am I even asking that? I smashed my head off my dashboard, that's probably what screwed me up. "Did you not trust the monitors?"

His expression turned sheepish. "I just wanted to make sure for myself."

"Holy shit!" Edward and I turned towards the door at Emmett's vulgar exclamation. Carlisle and my dad were lugging a gigantic teddy bear into the room followed by my mom and Esme.

Edward smirked at my surprised expression. "I think that thing's bigger than you."

My mouth gaped open like a fish. "I think you're right." Of course Aunt Esme would go overboard with the welcome-back-to-the-real-world presents. How could I expect anything less?

They propped it up in the corner of the room, dwarfing every other stuffed toy gathered there. Emse swooped over and wrapped me in a warm hug. "Alice, it's so wonderful to see you awake again sweetie."

I smiled, you just can't help smiling when Esme's around. "It's good to be awake."

She took a step back and looked me up and down. "My you're looking much better! I was just here yesterday and already you have colour back in your cheeks."

"Glad to know I'm improving."

She laughed. "I kept telling Mary you'd wake up any day now. You're a fighter Alice. A little car accident wasn't about to stop you."

I pondered her words. Was I a fighter? I always thought I was a bit too scrawny to be a fighter.

"She means you have a strong will." I jumped. Edward was smirking all-knowingly.

"How do you _do_ that!?"

He laughed. "A talent I guess. If you watch people closely enough you can almost tell what they're thinking."

"Mister big shot mind reader." He chuckled under his breath as Carlisle walked over.

"Alice, I hope you don't mind but we're going to have to run a few tests before we release you."

"No problem Uncle Carlisle."

He looked apologetic. "I'm going to have to take you now. It's the only time the MRI is free for the next couple of days."

"That's alright. I'll see them all when I get out anyways." I turned to wave at them all. "Carlisle's taking me for some tests. I promise we won't get in any head on gurney collisions on our way there."

I was greeted with a variety of goodbyes.

"Alright, wheel me out doc."

He chuckled as he transferred me to the gurney. I watched each of my loved ones' faces as I left the room, thankful that someone up there had wanted me to see them again.


	4. Satellite Mind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to the wonderfully creative Stephanie Meyer._

_The blonde angel was looking in the mirror. His reflection gazed solemnly back at him, tears running silently down its expressionless face. Pale white lines faintly streaked across its arms, barely visible against the pallor of its skin. _

"_Jasper?"_

_The angel's head turned towards the sound of the woman's voice. "Yes?" Even in emotional trauma the angel's voice sounded as silky as velvet._

"_Breakfast is ready!"_

"_I'll be right there." The angel turned back to his reflection and the two appraised each other for a moment. As quick as lightning his fist pounded into the wall beside the mirror causing it to rattle against the wall, distorting his image. He hurriedly wiped the remaining tears from his face and he and his reflection turned their backs on each other. _

It was at this moment that my eyes opened. I looked around in shock and realized that I was sitting in my window seat overlooking our backyard. I must have drifted off while daydreaming or something. I never knew if I was sleeping or not anymore as I dreamed things so frequently now.

Were they even dreams? I couldn't imagine I was tired enough to have a dream about what mom was buying at the grocery store, or what dad had decided to teach for his lesson plan that day. Maybe I just zoned out a lot. I had been an avid daydreamer before the crash so there would be no reason for that to change now. The only thing that disturbed me was when my short blips of things actually came true. And so far, I had yet to find one that didn't. Mind you it had only been two days since I came home from the hospital but it was enough that I had been feeling extremely weirded out.

Stranger still were the daydreams that had to be dreams, the ones about the blonde angel I now knew was Jasper. Had my subconscious created such a tortured angel? I was positive that I had never seen him before in my life. I would remember a face like his. It was so beautiful it couldn't be human. He looked so distant in the flashes I had seen of him. So emotionally separated from the world around him. Purposely shutting himself out. I didn't know if he was real or just some creation of my abused brain but I felt an overpowering urge to help him in some way.

_The door flew open, banging against the wall. I jumped and almost fell out the window as Emmett stomped into the room with a chuckle. "Hey little-"_

The door flew open, banging against the wall. I jumped and almost fell out the window as Emmett stomped into the room with a chuckle. "Hey little sis."

It was moments like this that freaked me out. I shook my head, getting my bearings before answering him. "Hey Em. What'cha doing here?"

He plopped down on my bed and I got up from my seat to join him. "Just checking up on my favourite sister. I barely saw you at all yesterday. You were sleeping so much. It was really boring but dad said he'd beat me with Great Expectations if I woke you up."

I giggled. "I'm your only sister Emmett."

He grinned, well more like dimpled at me. "You can never be sure of that."

I shook my head; he really could be ridiculous sometimes. "Why don't you catch me up on some of the stuff I missed?"

He flopped back against the bed. "Alright. Let me see… welllll Rose and that skinny-ass punk she was dating have broken up. Supposedly it was really funny too. She told him it was over in the middle of dinner and he chased her sobbing into the parking lot. Ripped her dress clinging onto her. She said she almost stabbed him with one of her stilettos but didn't want to have to see him again in court."

I laughed. "Rose has always had a flair for the dramatic." The image of Rose being chased into a parking lot flashed into my mind and my laugh stopped short.

Emmett opened one eye to peak at me but continued on anyways. "Edward has been pounding away at his piano. For the past three months he's practically lived on that piano bench."

"Awww don't tease him Emmett. You know he writes music when he's stressed…. Or any other time of his life I suppose."

"I know but he needs to get out there! Meet some chicks, get a girlfriend, have a social life!" He eyed me critically for a moment. "Maybe he should date you. You two are pretty close."

"Ughhh Emmett! He's my best friend! It would be way too weird!" Edward and I had been best friends since we were born; I couldn't imagine thinking of him in that way. "Besides how could I be interested in anyone when there's Jas-"

Big oopsie. My mouth closed with an audible snap. Emmett eyed me curiously. "Jas?"

I waved my hands wildly in front of me. "It's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

He caught both my wrists in one of his huge hands and pinned them down. "Are you okay Alice? Something seems a bit… off about you today."

I sighed. Great. Not only did I think I was going crazy but it was becoming apparent to other people as well. Maybe this accident would doom me to life as a lonely cat lady or something. "I've just been feeling a bit dazed since I woke up Em. It's nothing to worry about."

He nodded. "As long as you're not creating any freaky imaginary lover boys or anything. You're like Edward; you need to meet someone too. Someone real." He sat up. "I was going over to the Cullen's today anyway to hang out with Rose so you might as well come along. You can chill with Edward and talk to Carlisle. He might be able to help you with that dazed feeling." He released my wrists. "I'm supposed to be there in a half hour so if you can be ready by then I'll bring you along."

I nodded as I watched him retreat from the room. I hadn't even thought I that was seriously interested in my angel Jasper until I had said it out loud. I had felt compelled to help him but I didn't know that I was compelled to want him as well. I suppose it made sense when I thought about it.

But Emmett had said that I needed someone real. Was Jasper real? He didn't seem like someone I could imagine but who knew the lasting effect head injuries had on you? Carlisle had said that the tests had come out completely clear, no more internal bleeding and no lasting damage. Doctors had been wrong before. Maybe there was some hidden damage making me see all these strange and frighteningly real images before they happened. If so why was I seeing Jasper? He wasn't anyone I knew like the rest of my flashes were related to. If I was seeing the future maybe his was tied to mine in some strange way.

If Carlisle could make the flashes of Jasper go away; would I let him?

**A/N: Chapter title is** **from Metric. They're a really good band so if you have time you should check them out. Next chapter should be out as soon as I have some more time for writing. Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	5. There There

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. _

I gazed out the passenger window as Emmett turned down the winding lane to the Cullen's house. I had decided to wear the yellow sundress Rose had gotten me. I even twirled in front of my mirror a few times before leaving. No reason to mess up my prefect streak of everything coming true.

It made Jasper feel more real to me as well; knowing that what I saw was fact and not fiction. Sometimes it was so easy to believe that he was just another pointless daydream. My freaky flashes at least gave me assurance that he was real and hopefully out there somewhere.

Our sudden stop jolted me back into awareness. I glared at Emmett. "You brake too hard."

He laughed. "Normally I'm the smoothest driver around but I thought I should bring you back down to earth."

I clambered out of his jeep, slamming the door a little harder than necessary. All of a sudden something came to me. "Emmett! What happened to my car!?"

I had gotten my lime green VW bug for my sixteenth birthday and it was my pride and joy. My baby. All of the fuss over me and my head made me forget that it had been a victim too.

Emmett gave me a nervous glance. "Well Alice… the accident you were in was pretty bad."

_I stared in shock at the pitiful twisted remains of my beautiful car propped up in the Cullen's garage._

As soon as I came back to myself, tears flooded my eyes. "Oh God! It's awful! It's ruined! How can I ever drive it again Emmett!? HOW!?"

Before Emmett could respond to my random and scary outburst, I took off towards the Cullen's garage, completely ignoring the house. After a moments pause I could hear Emmett chasing after me.

Even though his legs were longer I had had a head start and managed to get there before him. I yanked the door open dramatically and stepped inside. I stared in shock at the remains of my beautiful car. It looked even worse in person. My poor baby.

Rosalie heard my dramatic entrance and wheeled herself out from under my car. "Hey Alice! You're looking good in that sundress! I'm glad I bought-" She took in my expression. "Is something wrong?"

Emmett opened the door at the same time that I wailed. "My car! My carrrrr!" I skipped forward and threw my arms around it. "Can you save it Rose?"

Emmett muttered, "Drama queen" under his breath. I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. "Rose has been working on it ever since the cops decided they didn't need it for evidence anymore. I actually came by so I could help her." Rosalie pulled herself upright and came to stand beside Emmett.

"I was going to try and fix it for you for when you woke up but… well you know." I released my car and eyed it morosely. "The body is a complete wreck so it turned into more of a salvaging mission. I've been trying to find usable parts instead."

I nodded sadly. "Thanks for trying Rose." I patted the hood gently. I hadn't even had it for a year yet and already it was totaled. Just my luck. "I think I'll leave you two to it then." My voice shot up in pitch as I held back tears.

Rosalie looked concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"

I held up my hands. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go inside." They both nodded and I whirled quickly out the door.

As I walked along the path to the house I worked on my self-control. I am fine. I am fine. Sure my car got wrecked and I lost three months of my life that I can never get back but I'm fine. I'm too small to drive Emmett's jeep and my parents both need their cars so I'm going to have to rely on rides everywhere but I'm fine. I'm having freaky flashes of the future so my brain's probably screwed up but I'm fine. I keep seeing this beautiful blonde boy suffering and I want to help him but I can't because I have no idea where he lives but that's fine. It's perfectly fine that he's going to have to keep on suffering alone. Everything is just fine.

By this time I had made it to the Cullen's house and up their glamorous front staircase. I could hear music playing from somewhere upstairs and I made my way towards the sound, repeating my mental chant the whole way.

Of course the music would be coming from Edward's room. I raised my fist and tapped lightly on his door. The music halted and I heard him scramble to his feet. Moments later the door was open. "Alice?.... What's wrong?"

I threw myself at him. "I'm- not- fineeeeeeee!" I sobbed noisily against his chest while he stood there shocked. After a moment he composed himself and wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into his room.

"I can see that." He kicked the door shut with his foot. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

I blubbered loudly in response. "Okay, just take a minute to calm down. It's alright." He grabbed a remote and pressed play on his stereo, drowning out my sobs to the rest of the house. A few minutes passed while he waited quietly for me to calm down. When he was sure I wasn't going to have another breakdown he released me and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. I shakily sat down, rubbing at my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He looked concerned and I briefly wondered at how awful I must look.

"I th-think so." I sniffled and he handed me a Kleenex from the box on the floor.

"Now what happened to make you so sad?"

"I s-saw my car." I cringed at the memory of its poor, twisted, broken body.

He made a sympathetic noise with his tongue. "I'm sorry that it can't be fixed Alice. I know how much you loved that car. Rose tried her best; you should've seen how frustrated she was when she realized it couldn't be saved."

I nodded. "It's not j-just the c-car."

"No?" His sympathetic voice made me feel like a small child.

I gestured with my hands as I tried to explain. "Seeing the car made me realize… _everything_. It almost felt like maybe the crash was a dream and then I saw my car and… and there's three months of my life I wasted in a coma and- and I'll never get them backkkkkk."

He pulled me against his chest as a new wave of tears came. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh. It's okay Ali. Everything will be just fine. I promise."

I sniffled loudly in response.

He held me at arms length and looked at me very seriously. "Everything's going to be even better now. And you didn't miss much anyways, since you were on honour roll they passed you without having to take exams. You're lucky when you think about it, you didn't have to write anything and everyone else did. And now that you don't have a car you can go car _shopping_ for a new one." He smiled as my expression lit up.

"Shopping?"

He laughed. "Yes shopping. You can find another great car. You could even buy the same car if you wanted, but it might be more fun to look for a new one."

I smiled a little. "Thanks Edward."

He smiled back. "It's no problem."

_I gasped as I looked at my reflection in Edward's bathroom mirror. "Edward! Why didn't you tell me I looked so awful!"_

I was on my feet the second the image faded from my view. Edward gave me a confused look which quickly turned to worry as I sprinted to his bathroom. "Are you feeling sick?"

I gasped at my reflection in Edward's bathroom mirror. My eyes were swollen and puffy from crying and I had tear tracks stained onto my cheeks. "Edward! Why didn't you tell me I looked so awful!"

I heard him chuckling as he followed me into the bathroom. I gave him a dark look upon entry. "I didn't think it was such a big deal Alice."

"Of course it's a big deal!" I gestured at my reflection. "I look disgusting!" I splashed my face a few times with cold water. "That's a little bit better." I glanced around the room. "Where'd I put my purse?"

Edward vanished into his room. "It's not in here."

_I was rummaging around under the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep. I emerged victorious with my purse clutched in my hands._

"It's in the car Edward!" I heard his music pause as I came back into his room.

"I'll come with you."

"If you really want to, it'll only take ten seconds." I skipped down the stairs and out into the yard. Emmett's jeep was the only car in the driveway so it was a short walk. I attempted to hoist myself up into his monster of a jeep gracefully without flashing Edward who I could hear chuckling at my attempts. It seemed like that plan wasn't going to work. "Edward, look away for a second."

"May I ask why?" He was smiling one of those smug smiles he saved for moments where I was making a fool out of myself.

"Because I'm not going to be getting into this jeep gracefully and I don't want to flash you."

He laughed but turned away anyways. "How'd you get in there earlier then?"

I hoisted myself in with a grunt. "Emmett helped me up." I crawled up onto the passenger seat and bent down to look under it.

"I could've helped you up if you asked."

"Mehh. I'm already in, I'll ask next time." I caught sight of my purse and yanked it out by the strap. "Aha! Found it!" I leapt gracefully onto the ground and shoved the door shut. "You can turn around now."

He turned. "Where to now then?"

I shrugged. "We can do whatever you were doing before. I'll need a mirror," I held up the purse. "But that'll only take ten seconds."

He nodded and started towards the house. "I was just listening to a new CD. If that's not too boring you can sit around with me."

"That's fine." I broke into a jog to try and catch up with him. "Ugh, why do you walk so fast?!"

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Maybe you should grow some legs Shortie."

I picked up my walking speed. "For your information I like my legs."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He opened the door and let me pass first into the room.

"I'll just be a second." I stood in front of his mirror once more and reapplied the makeup that I had washed off. I heard the music start up in his room again. "Sorry about your shirt!"

"It's no big deal Alice. I have a million. Esme never wants us to be wanting for anything. I'm pretty sure tears wash out anyways."

I put the finishing touches on my lipstick and checked my reflection out. "Much better."

"_What do you think you're doing Jasper?" _

_Jasper was standing in a grimy alley with a small, pretty Mexican girl. He was leaning away from her and the stern expression on her face. _

"_I said I'm leaving Maria. I can't do this anymore."_

"_So you think you can up and leave, just like that? It's not so easy Jasper. This is your family, you need us. How else will you belong when you don't have the family's protection?" She gestured aggressively as she spoke._

"_I can't watch people dying in front of me anymore Maria. It's not right." His hands quivered at his sides._

"_Pftt." She gestured as if dying people were a common occurrence. "They choose their path when they join us. They don't matter much anyways. There's always more."_

_His meek expression turned to one of rage. "They. Don't. Matter!? They're dying for you and your twisted idea of a 'family!' I'm not doing this anymore! I won't help you ruin peoples' lives, or end them! I have my own family, I don't need yours anymore… Goodbye Maria." He turned and stalked out of the alley without a backwards glance._

_She stood stunned for a moment as she watched him. When he was almost out of the alley she yelled to his retreating form. "You'll come back! You need us Jasper! You need _me!_ You won't last on your own!"_

_He flinched but continued walking. _

I gasped as I came back to myself. My reflection watched me with a perfect 'o'of shock on her face. Had Jasper been responsible for killing people at one time? Or had he only seen it happen in front of him? What was this 'family' Maria was talking about?

"Alice… you've been in there a long time. Did you poke an eye out with your eye shadow brush?"

My hand reached up to slowly touch my face. My head was still spinning as it tried to absorb all the new information I had just learned.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Alice, I'm coming in okay?" The door opened slowly and Edward peeked his head in. "Alice!" He walked over and shook my shoulder gently.

"I need to talk to Carlisle. Now."

**A/N: Well there you have it! Another chapter done! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Especially the-tanned-bella, a truly creative writer and an awesome friend! Check out her story Shadows of the Heart. I know you'll love it! Reviews make me happy so please do if you have the time. Chapter title is There There by Radiohead. Listen if you want, like I said before they're a really awesome band. **


	6. Keep Your Head

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

Edward blinked widely in shock. "What? Alice… Are you not feeling well?"

I nodded rapidly. "I feel sick."

In a sense I wasn't lying. The idea of lovely, tortured Jasper, the perfect visual of an angel, killing or even harming someone else twisted my stomach. I had always thought of him as a victim of fate, not an angel of death. Why was I even thinking of him at all? I didn't know him. He wasn't real to me like Edward or Emmett was. He was just a picture conjured in my mind, a figment of my imagination.

Edward gripped my arms tightly. "Alice. I'm going to get Carlisle."

I nodded mutely and he was gone in an instant. Almost without conscious thought I drifted slowly after him. I heard their muted whispers seconds before I reached the door.

"…She was just standing there Carlisle. I don't think she saw me at first. She said she doesn't feel well but she looked healthy right up until that moment. I only left her alone for two to three minutes at the most… she was sobbing when I opened my door earlier."

"Are you suggesting Alice is suffering from a mental illness Edward?"

"Ye- no- I'm really not sure Carlisle." He stuttered over his words for a moment. "I just know something isn't right."

I slumped against the wall. I was crazy. That must be it. There was nothing logical about this situation. The last thing I wanted was to be branded a loony and locked up somewhere so I took a deep breath and rose to my feet. 'Everything is fine. I am fine.' I plastered a smile on my face and knocked gently at the door.

There was a startled pause. "…Yes?"

"It's me Carlisle. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." I could hear the shuffling of a chair as Carlisle rose to his feet.

"Why of course you can talk to me Alice," He opened the door and beckoned me inside. "Come on in."

Edward slipped quietly out the door, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze as he passed. I could tell by the expression on his face that he wanted to stay but knew better than to do so. We both waited to hear his departing footsteps before speaking.

"Why don't you sit down Alice?" Carlisle motioned to a nearby chair before settling himself in his office chair, I pulled mine in front of his desk and sat down.

"Edward said you were feeling sick just a moment ago."

I just nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. How do you tell someone that a boy inside your mind may or may not have killed people and that the idea is making you sick to your stomach without sounding at least a little crazy? I figured it was better to remain silent and wait for him to form some sort of conclusion for me. I was still undecided as to whether I wanted these visions or not anyways.

"Edward's very worried about you Alice."

I bristled as the memory of the conversation they had just been having came to mind. "I'm sure he is."

He caught on to the implications in my tone. "He just wants to make sure you're alright Alice, he cares about you very much. He wasn't trying to insult you in any way."

"Well it sounded like an insult to me, I'm not sick in the head Carlisle... I don't want to be sick in the head." I was contradicting myself. Did I want help? Or did I want to defend what remained of my former self image?

Carlisle smiled comfortingly and shook his head. "You're not 'sick in the head' Alice and none of us think you're crazy either." He observed me seriously for a moment. "... I think that after all of the stress that you've been through... all the trauma of the accident and the shock of losing so much time that you might be suffering from some sort of post traumatic stress disorder... it's perfectly normal after the situation that you've been in."

A brief moment of relief. Something normal, something easy to deal with. After all I had been though no one would find it odd that I was having a little bit of a stress problem. That could explain away all of my oddities. Maybe if I could deal with this I could eliminate all of my strange episodes or at least be able to deal with them better. "Is there anything we can do to treat this?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes though it might take some time. If you want I can find you someone to talk to, a trained therapist who could help you find ways to deal with the trauma you've been through. With their help we could get you on the pathway to recovery. I can talk to your parents about it first if that would make you feel more comfortable."

A therapist eh? I didn't know how much I could tell them but someone who was separated from the situation might be helpful. "Yeah... that might be a good idea." I looked down at my feet. "Could you not tell Emmett or the others though? I love them but I don't want them treating me any different because I have a 'condition' or something. It would be easier if they didn't know about it."

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle leaning across the desk towards me. "I'm sure they won't judge you if you need a little help Alice but if it makes you feel better I won't say a word. I'll look for a specialist who works out of a private office so you don't have to keep coming to the hospital."

I smiled in relief. "Thanks Carlisle."

He smiled. "No problem Alice, you can feel comfortable to ask me for anything you need... Now you go on and relax and I'll talk to your parents. We should have an appointment set up for you within a week if I can pull some strings."

I hopped to my feet. I was doing something now, something constructive, to deal with my 'problem.' Just the feeling that I was making some progress, either to controlling or eliminating my glimpses of the future, made me feel like a load had been lifted from my shoulders.

I skipped back out into the hallway, immediately catching the scent of something delicious being brewed in the kitchen. Maybe Esme needed a helper or a taste-tester. I drifted towards the stairs, following my nose more than anything else, when a hand on my sleeve pulled me to a stop.

"Alice." Edward peeked through a small crack in his doorway, he had probably been waiting for me to walk by. Seeing the concern in his visible eye only reminded me of what he had said to Carlisle earlier. Helping me or not, I wasn't much in the mood for talking to him after his seemingly harmless accusations.

I tried to shake off his hand. "What?" Another futile attempt to release myself. "Edward could you please let go?"

He opened his door wider, leaning against the frame. "Could I talk to you Alice? Just for a minute?" His eyes tried to plead with me.

I turned my head away. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now Edward." I would've crossed my arms if they had both been free.

"Alice..." I peeked over at him. "...I just want to know you're okay."

Annoyingly enough I felt the faint stirrings of guilt deep within me. "Fineeee." I lowered my arms in defeat. "I'm yours for a minute."

He grinned and released his grasp on my arm. "After you." He gestured into his room.

I trudged past him and threw myself dramatically onto his bed, sighing theatrically. "What is it you want to know, O persuasive one?"

He flopped down next to me. I could hear the steady rise and fall of his chest while he thought of how exactly to word what he wanted to say. "I'm... worried about you Alice. You seem a little off... like maybe you're not always here, and I'm not sure where you are in those moments."

I cringed inwardly, glad that I was staring at the ceiling rather than his face. His observations had touched on some of my own fears. "To tell you the truth Edward, I don't even know where I am sometimes." That was honest, hopefully not too honest. I couldn't pretend everything was perfect with my closest friend. Edward was one of those people who could tell when something was bothering you, like he could almost hear your internal struggle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me.

"I wouldn't know what to say..." His brow furrowed with a mixture of worry and confusion. I reached up and pressed my fingers against the creases, trying to smooth them out. "Don't worry about me Edward... or at least don't worry about me as much. Just let me try to deal with this on my own first. If there's anything you can do for me I'll let you know."

"Promise me you'll let me know if it gets to be too much for you."

I lowered my hand and pulled myself into a sitting position. "I promise." I didn't actually know if I would want to tell him if it got to be too much but it was better that he at least be reassured.

He didn't look like he believed me, but he relaxed anyways.

Just as we were starting to get comfortable, Edward's bedroom door flew open and Emmett and Rosalie came bounding in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Rosie and I have a great plan!"

Edward looked skeptical. "You do, do you?"

"Yes! We were talking and we thought of how Alice missed her birthday and all, so we didn't exactly get to party."

Rosalie cut in. "And we were thinking maybe you might want to spend a night on the town Alice since you haven't really been out anywhere since you got home from the hospital."

"Hmmmm, that might be nice." When you thought about it I hadn't been out in months. I was long overdue for a trip out of Forks.

Edward looked excited by the idea. "I think that's a great idea! It could get Alice back into a normal routine and we could celebrate her birthday at the same time."

All eyes turned to me. "So when do you want to go Alice?" From the look on Emmett's face I could tell he wanted to hear sometime soon. They probably had been stressing so much the past few months over me that they hadn't gotten out much either.

"Not tomorrow, tomorrow might be a little too soon. I have to get a good outfit together."

Emmett threw his hands skyward. "Girls! How about Tuesday? Or Wednesday?"

Hmmmm... which would be better. Tuesday or-

We were walking into a cosy little restaurant, chatting busily. We took our seats in a booth and I dangled my feet over the edge, looking around as if expecting something. Then I noticed the back of our waiter's head and its halo of blonde hair.

"Wednesday! We should go Wednesday!" They all gave me strange looks. "I... just think that it wouldn't be as busy in the middle of the week."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Makes sense."

Was that Jasper that I saw in my vision? Was he in Port Angeles? Before I could dwell any longer on it, Esme called us down to dinner.

I guess time would tell.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I wrote anything, and I know people are probably expecting something for Destination Volterra rather than this story, but I found this chapter half finished and decided that I had enough ideas to get it done. Chapter title is by The Ting Tings so give it a listen if you want. Now that I'm on summer break I'll try to do a bit more writing if I can. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
